warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:68.206.106.83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction. Thanks for your edit to the Sunstar's story page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 11:30, September 1, 2010 Do you know how to make an account? If you do it will be easier to make stories and stuff, and your username could be Sunstar09 or whatever you want.[[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 19:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HEY BUDDY! Hey, could you make an account? It would be easier for you. LOL BlazepawWhy does my life have to be horrible? 00:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHEATER STORY!?!?!?!? -- 20:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok BlazepawWhy does my life have to be horrible? 22:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey- some notes... *I saw Berries of Death. I was kind of annoyed- I didn't even give you permission in the first place- and when I saw your message about the reason why you took the idea, I kind of softened. So consider this message permission to continue. But please give me credit. :) **Why don't you make your own special twist to your story? I had ideas that were kind of used in Deathberries, but Littlepaw/Littleclaw was considered the main character. Here was a list of the ones that weren't used: ***The main character is the bad cat ***There is a group going around instead of just one ***The bad cat is killed almost instantly, and then there are problems in ________Clan. ***Main character is quite scared of the cat and nearly wets themselves (could make a good crackfic) *I noticed you created an account earlier- yeah, everyone can see if they know where to look- and I highly recommend you log in. Some of the people here aren't friendly towards 'nonusers' and a lot of us are under 13. I myself am 14, but a lot of the more frequent users are 12 and under. So, please, take my advice and log in. Thanks! [[Bloody Horizon|'Blood']]in the forest 19:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't. My dad says I cannot until I am old enough. I'd hate to disobey him. 22:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC)akaSunstar9 Hey. This place is a place for fanfictions, not quizzes. Please refrain from creating more. Thanks. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 20:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '11:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) If you're wondering, I banned you for the threat you made against me and just for saying that you're my 'enemy'. Also, if you do happen to go 'crazy', I will not hesitate to ban you forever. Thank you. [[Raid|'Raids]]in the forest 20:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it's cool. Just don't do it again. :) [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 20:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sun!! I was just wondering why you created and edited New Revenge? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''22:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to do it for you????:) 01:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC)Sunpaw99 oh ok well thanks then :) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''19:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC)